mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Finding a Way". Plot (Back at Bowser's castle as Bowser is chilling in his throne chair) *Bowser: Ah, this is life. *Peach: Boo hoo hoo, you're even bigger than me. *Bowser: Blah blah blah, shut up. I'm trying to chill out. *Kamek: Hey Bowser. *Wario: It was fun. *Bowser: Fun for what? *Waluigi: That magic blaster you have been hiding was dope. *Bowser: You took my magic blaster?! *Waluigi: We wanted to use it. *Bowser: No one steal my weapons without my permission. *Wario: We're sorry about it. *Bowser: It's okay. But next time you ask or i'll burn you all with the turkeys! *Wario: Ahhh! No! We don't want that. *Waluigi: I don't want to be a chicken. *Kamek: Or be a roast koopa for dinner. *Bowser: I don't believe that at all. *Kammy: Do you have any new plans? *Bowser: Yes. I am thinking on planning on destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. That would be sweet. *Wario: Ha ha ha. I love it. *Waluigi: Oh yeah. *Bowser: A big laser cannon would destroy half of the kingdom's population. I like that. *Kamek: We should build it to put an end to the whole world. *Bowser: That's a great idea. *Kammy: We should build the cannon right now. *Bowser: Yes. Let's go. Henchman! Watch over my princess. *Koopatrol #1: Yes master. *Koopatrol #2: We'll watch over the princess. *Peach: Nope. I don't need any stalkers looking over me. *Bowser: You'll try to escape. We're leaving. *Wario: What a bad day for Peach. *Waluigi: Yeah. That's for kicking me out of the kart race the other day. *Bowser: Such a little dimp. (Back at Mobius in Green Hill Zone, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails and Knuckles arrives at Sonic's house as they enter the living room) *Sonic: Welcome to my home. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Cool. *Knuckles: Back from school. *Tails: Is there anything you want for lunch? *Mario: Yes. I'm hungry. *Luigi: We haven't ate since we were traveling all over the world to rescue the princess. *Sonic: Come, i have something for you. (Sonic prepare some chili dogs for Mario and Luigi at the counter) *Mario: Did you just make taco hot dogs? *Sonic: They're chili dogs. They're a combination of a hot dog, baked beans, beef and cheese. *Luigi: They smell good. *Sonic: It's my favorite meal of the day. *Knuckles: We just made five for us. *Tails: Yeah. Who needed a snack after school? *Mario: Well, yippie ya doo and let's dig in. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (Mario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Luigi eat the chili dogs on the table) *Sonic: Ah, delicious. *Mario: They're not bad as pasta. *Luigi: Taste like a hot dog too. *Tails: I would take it over a hot dog. *Knuckles: Hey. *Tails: Come on, it's just my opinion. *Knuckles: Now you're being too negative about it. Turkey hot dogs are better! *Sonic: Guys, don't fight over the food. We have guests over. *Mario: Oh my, you guys almost gave us a heart attack. *Luigi: Oh brother. *Sonic: Not a bad dog at all. *Tails: I still love it. *Knuckles: The very best of the best. *Mario: I like it. *Luigi: Yummy yummy. *Sonic: When you had school, you get out and you need a snack break. *Mario: Yeah. The best thing about life is not having to go to work. *Sonic: Uh huh, i always loved the weekends. No school for us. *Knuckles: Especially on a day-off when a holiday is around like Veterans Day. *Mario: That's good. *Luigi: Feels alright. *Sonic: So, can we get you guys back home if we try? *Mario: Yes. That's a good idea. *Luigi: We'll be home in time to get revenge on Bowser. *Sonic: Does anyone know how to open portals? *Tails: I know. Follow me. (At the computer room, Tails start to locate the worlds to find where the Mushroom Kingdom is) *Tails: Okay, things are getting started, now it is time to find where your world is. *Luigi: That's a lot of universes in the multiverse. *Mario: Yeah. One of them is called Flipside. *Luigi: And there's a Flopside too? *Mario: Yes, you name it. *Sonic: Where is the Mushroom Kingdom at? *Knuckles: Hyrule? No. Dream Land? No. Pokémon world? Seem decent by many creatures like a Pikachu. Zebes? Nah, that's a planet. How about Donkey Kong Island? *Mario: First of all, that's in the Mushroom Universe. *Knuckles: Where is your homeland at? *Luigi: I don't know. Keep looking for worlds. Most of them connect to each other like the World of Trophies. *Sonic: Ah, there it is. *Luigi: What is it? *Sonic: The Mushroom Universe. *Mario: It's the Mushroom Kingdom, alright. *Sonic: Yes. It's one of these places you guys are going to be warped to. *Mario: Which can we choose? *Sonic: Um, let me see. Hmmm. *Luigi: Why are you moving the arrow up? *Sonic: Do you live in Nimbus Land? *Mario: No. *Sonic: Do you live in that island shaped as a dolphin? *Mario: No. That's Isle Delfino. *Sonic: Do you live in Donkey Kong Island then? *Mario: What the? That's where my rival Donkey Kong lives. I don't live in a jungle where a bunch of Kongs play their music and rampage into the Kremlings. *Tails: Ooh, how about Diamond City? *click on Diamond City* *Sonic and Knuckles: Tails, no! *Tails: What? I just click it. *Mario: We don't live here. *Luigi: Mushroom Kingdom was right next to Diamond City. How could you? *Sonic: You're such a nag. *Tails: How long the portal open? *Sonic: It's loading to open up. You see? Now we can't cancel it. *Tails: Can we shut it off? *Knuckles: Uh oh, the portal is about to open. (The portal open up to Diamond City) *Mario: Great. Now you completely ruined everything. *Sonic: Let's just give it a try. Mario, you come with me and check if this place is your home. *Mario: I'm not stepping in. *Sonic: Just try it. Luigi can figure out how to call in a plane to get you guys back home. *Mario: Then we're coming along. *Sonic: Tails and Knuckles, you keep an eye on us. *Knuckles: You got it. *Tails: I'm sorry for making a mistake. *Sonic: It's okay Tails. We always make mistakes and we can't help it along. *Mario: Okie dokie, let's a jump. *Luigi: To Diamond City! *jump in the portal with Mario* *Sonic: Wait up boys. *jump in the portal* (Mario, Sonic and Luigi arrives at Diamond City in which they landed into the ally where the cats got shocked and jump off the garbage cans) *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: Tough landing. *Sonic: Ow. My head. What a landing. We shouldn't use a kite to fly through. *Mario: Come on hedgehog, let's take a look at the city. *Sonic: Okay, you asked his through. *Luigi: Wow. *Mario: Wow, what? *Luigi: Come take a look. *Sonic: Whoa! (Diamond City is seen with many cars passing by, people walking in the streets and many people going to places) *Sonic: What a city. Let's go check it out. *Mario: Not a problem. *Luigi: Yahoo. (Mario, Sonic and Luigi look into the clothes store) *Mario: Wow, shirts. *Luigi: Jeans, not bad. *Sonic: Huh, shoes. Look tight on my feet. *Mario: I thought you have shoes. *Sonic: Hello? These are what i'm wearing. Do you think a person wear shoes without socks? *Luigi: No. *Sonic: I bet you won't. Wearing shoes without socks would make them look bad, judging by the looks. *Mario: Let's go check out that arcade place right next to the clothes store. (At the arcade, Mario, Luigi and Sonic watch over the games as the kids, teenagers and adults play some platform games, shooting games, bowling, basketball, foosball and hockey on the table) *Mario: Hey look, there's one spot left for hockey. *Sonic: That table is ours. *Luigi: Let's go play some hockey. (Mario and Sonic set up a game of hockey as they hit the coin from the table) *Luigi: Go Mario Go. You can do it. *Mario: Hey. *Sonic: You almost goal me out. *Mario: I will beat you. *Sonic: Not without a single chance. *Mario: Darn it. *Luigi: Are you going to make it? *Mario: *hit the goal* Strike! *Sonic: Awww, you win. *Mario: I'm number one. *Sonic: Great job. You win against me. *Luigi: Ooh, i wanna try. *Sonic: Go ahead green man. Beat Mario all you want. *Luigi: Alright. New game. *Mario: Let's a play. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers